


Desire's Parade

by Lily_Icerem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexual!Eren, Detective!Levi, Eren works too hard, Eventual Levi/Eren - Freeform, Jean gets jealous, Levi is a strange boss, Multi, Open Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Icerem/pseuds/Lily_Icerem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager’s not interested in sex, and never has been. His boyfriend is allowed to pick up one night stands as long as he abides the rules Eren has established. Despite his jealousy, Eren feels it’s only fair since nothing seems to spark his desire. </p>
<p>Compromise is the key in relationships, isn’t it? At least that’s what Eren thinks until he meets a rather odd, short and not to mention rude detective who gives him a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comprise is key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's not in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one. A warning for lot of Jean/Eren. Never intended for it to be that way, but hey, setting up for heartbreak and all that here... This chapters mostly for explaining the whole relationship thing, next chapter in where the plot starts. 
> 
> Gifted to Baylee_Shadow, my Beta and because she, I quote, 'midwifed this fic into existence'. I wouldn't have a plot at all if we didn't talk this whole story through. 
> 
> It's the thing I've written in forever - I'm really rusty, so take it easier, yeah?

The end of all exams is a thing to celebrate. Some might think that it’s a waste of time since they don’t know how well they’ve done, but this just proves that they don’t understand. End of exams means no more long hard nights, fighting heavy eyelids with large amounts of caffeine. Your mood is instantly lifted and your stress is almost completely relieved. It doesn’t matter that you’re nervous about your grades, because it’s no longer in your hands. You’ve done what you can and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’ve put it down; it’s all behind you now. It means you can finally have a proper social life without feeling the nagging sense of guilt that says you could be studying, yet you’re out with friends, wasting your time.

Exams are no fun, but being released from the terror is a different story. Your mind just eases back into its loose shape after being stretched dangerously close to its snapping point for far too long. Of course, you won’t regain its shape instantly. It needs time, and other things to soothe it back to form.

What’s the remedy chosen this time around? Booze.

xxxXxxx

Eren and his group of friends stride confidently into the Garrison, a nightclub owned by Hannes, who is a family friend of Eren’s. Hannes had loved to drink, loved the socialising that came with it, and so he opened up a nightclub. Ironically, he sobered up considerably not long after he opened the place.

The group has been going to the club for quite a while. Most of them were sixteen and under-aged back then, but Hannes let them in anyway. All of their parents had had agreed; it was better for them to get drunk at a place where someone trustworthy could keep an eye on them, than for them to sneak out, get drunk and drugged up at some school mate’s house.

 Hannes is behind the bar when they enter, he’s talking to another customer, but waves when he spots them.

Eren sinks gratefully into one to the comfy couches that are in the corner that’s continuously on reserve for them. He leans his head against the backrest, letting his eyes fall closed and sighs as he feels the tension leave his body. Out of all of his friends, he had been the one to have to last exam today. Last night had been nothing but painful cramming as he tried desperately to fill his head with what he had to know. He’d study from the moment he got home, through dinner, and until midnight. He didn’t stop there though; he woke up at three in the morning to continue cramming. Thankfully, it paid off because Eren knows that he has done pretty well. He might not be as smart as Armin or Mikasa, but no one could ever fault him for his determination.

Bright, blue-green eyes flash open when Eren feels the side of a cold, wet beer bottle pressed against his cheek. He has to admit though; it feels kind of nice, but surprising none the less.

Glancing up, he sees Jean’s shit eating grin that makes him roll his eyes.

“Hey, Eren, if you’re that tired, then maybe you should have gone home,” Jean says, handing Eren his beer.

The group began to take their spots, relaxing. As the chatter starts, the mood becomes lighter.

Sitting up reluctantly, Eren gives Jean a pointed look. “Just because your exams finished three days ago, doesn’t mean you have to look so smug. I’m tired as fuck, but I don’t want to be stuck in my room for too long. I’ve already spent too many hours holed up in there.”

Jean had sat himself down close to Eren, letting their arms touch. He leans his head against Jean’s shoulder, a little sleepily. “Besides, don’t you want me here? Am I a bother to your activities, or something?” Eren asks teasingly. “That’s not nice of you as my boyfriend, but if that’s what you think, I’ll just leave.”

He gets up to leave, but is tugged back down and feels Jean’s lips pressed against his. Eren gasps at the sudden action and his boyfriend takes advantage, taking control, dominating the kiss. Eren submits, too shocked to do anything.

The group, who had just rolled their eyes and ignored the couple’s little quarrel, turn their heads toward them again, just to find Eren is in the taller boy’s lap with Jean’s tongue halfway down his throat.

Armin coughs. “Not here, guys.”

Only just recovering from his surprised daze, Eren jumps out of Jean’s lap, tugging at the hem of shirt. “Sorry,” he mumbles, face a little red.

Jean just chuckles, leaning back with his beer in his hand. He takes a swig while Eren gives him a pointed glare. He simply grins.

“Bastard,” Eren grumbles into his own drink.

The seat shifts, and Jean leans close. “So I take it you’ll be staying?” he breathes against Eren’s neck.

He nods, and is pulled closer so instead of leaning on the coach, he leans back into Jean’s chest, with an arm draped around his shoulder. Eren can’t help himself and curls up, seeking the warmth Jean’s body radiates. Eyes droop close when Eren feels his boyfriend nuzzle the top of his head. He snuggles up to Jean’s neck, pressing his ear against the pulse, listening to its familiar, steady beat.

Jean talks in a low hushed tone. “Don’t drink any more than the drink in your hand tonight, alright?”

Eren simply hums in agreement, fiddling with the hand that was now on his waist.

Eren sits there for most of the night, cuddling with his boyfriend, an arm holding him closely. He never leaves Eren’s side aside from getting up to use the restroom. They watch as their friends chat lively with others and make fools of themselves on the dance floor.

Now well rested, and not fighting with all his will to not fall asleep, Eren notices that Jean is fidgeting very slightly.

Eren doesn’t blame him; it has been a long time. “Are you going to pick someone?”

Jean blinks and looks down at the brunet, his expression guilty. He shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. I’m staying here with you.”

“Come off it. I know that you’re horny,” Eren says, raising an eyebrow.

“Excuse me. I’m not some hormonal teenager who can’t keep it in his pants. Give me some credit, Eren.” Jean is so defensive sometimes.

Eren chuckles at his boyfriends attempts at denial. “No, I know you’re not like that, but you have your needs. It’s been a while, why don’t you celebrate a bit?”

Jean rolls his eyes, but a smirk pulls at his face. He wraps his arm tightly around Eren and leans his chin against the top of the brunet’s head. “So you’re going to help me choose, hm?”

Eren elbows Jean in the side playfully, earning him a small yelp. “Of course, we don’t want you picking up some creepy guy in drag again, do we?”

“That was one time! And it was an accident!”

“Or you could have a secret fetish you haven’t told me. Have anything to confess, horse face?”

“You are the worst.”

Eren grins cheekily. “Well I’m sure that’s not what you thought when you moaned my name during that wet dream you had.” Jean flicks him on the nose. He yelps in surprise, and rubs where he was flicked. “Ow, what was that for?” he pouts.

“That was punishment for being a dick.” Jean releases Eren from his arms and crosses them. “I like the sleepy you better; he’s less of an arsehole.”

“Punishment, hm? I didn’t know you were into that. A bit kinky, don’t you think?”

“Eren,” Jean warns in a low voice.

“Aw, I’m sorry. You know I can’t resist the chance of being a little shit.” He learns towards Jean, wrapping both his arms around one of Jean’s. Eren purposely widens his eyes. He stares up at his boyfriend, waiting for Jean to fall into his trap. To the people Eren can actually be bothered to use them on, his puppy eyes always work – or so he’s been told.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend is almost as suborn as he is - _almost._ Eren tugs softly at the Jean’s sleave prompting him to look down. The smaller boy barely holds down a triumphant grin as he sees the irritation dissolve in the other’s expression.

“Damn it,” Jean curses when he catches himself falling for the same trick for what seems to be the thousandth time.

Eren covers his mouth to smother a giggle that tries to come up, because Eren Jaeger doesn’t giggle, god damn it. Not in public anyway.

Jean hunches over and groans into the hands that are over his face.

Eren, like the little shit he is, pats him on the back condescendingly. “There, there.”

“Urg, stop it,” Jean snaps, waving Eren hands away. He sits up, “Are you going to help me pick or not? Or are you just going to sit there being an obnoxious tosser for the rest of the night?” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll stop,” Eren surrenders. He slings an arm around Jean’s still slightly stooped shoulders. He scans around the bar, he knows just the right person. Eren’s actually not bad at reading people – contrary to common belief. Although he’ll admit that when it comes to advances towards _him_ , that he’s useless, completely oblivious, he has absolutely no idea what’s on. He has his assumptions, yes, but he puts them off, thinking that it’s just him being sensitive. That’s why people think he’s blind to everyone else too.

Eren subtly leads Jean’s gaze to an attractive blonde sitting alone at the bar. “That one,” Eren says quietly.

Jean stares at the girl, looking her up appreciatively, following her curves down to her slender legs.

Eren rolls his eyes, “There’s no need to drool.”

“I’m not drooling,” Jean say defensively. “But how do you know?”

“You really haven’t seen it? She was here before we were and she’s been giving me the stink eye all night. She’s even doing it now.”

“What, really?” Jean turns his head in the girl’s direction, but is pulled back by Eren.

“Don’t look directly at her. God, okay. It should be fine; I saw her gawk at your butt earlier when you went to the bathroom. I’m pretty sure she just wants to get in your pants,” Eren adds in an amused tone. “But seriously, how did you not notice that?”

Jean closes in on Eren, their noses touch, and he stares into the two pools of alluring green. “Because all I see is you,” he purrs.

Eren blinks, took a few moments for him to react, but leans away from Jean as he feels himself start to blush. That caught him off guard. Jean likes to see him squirm; he’s always looking for ways to make Eren flustered, to see him shy away while blushing. Eren knows this, but damn, he fell for it this time.

It’s funny how Eren can stay unaffected until things are directed at him. He doesn’t know why, but he always ends up like this.

“Urg, Jean,” Eren groans, trying to save some face as he pushes the other boy away from him; Jean’s completely ignoring the total existence of person space. “You say the cheesiest lines, you dork.”

“Yeah, but I think you’re cute when you blush like a teenaged girl.”

“Pervert,” Eren grumbles, covering his face with his face. “Are you going to go, or not?”

“Okay, fine,” Jean holds his hands up in surrender, relenting from his attack on Eren. “It’s still early so I might come back after I’m done. Are you going home, or are you staying?”

“I think I’ll sit for a while, but I’ll be at home by the time you come back.”

“Okay,” Jean kisses Eren on the forehead before he stands up, stretching. “I’ll be off then.”

Eren nods. “Use safety,” he teases, giving Jean’s arse a light smack. His boyfriend simply turns around, flips him off with a grin on his face, and walks towards the bar.

Jean and the girl start talking and it’s not long before they leave the Garrison. Eren watches them with the blank expression, but feels a small pang of jealousy in his chest.

He’s pulled from his musings when Annie – who is only very slightly red in the face even after all that alcohol and dancing – sits next to him.

“I don’t think I could handle what you let him do,” she says, observing him. “How do you do it?”

“I’m not really sure myself,” Eren admits, sighing. “But I suggested it, and I trust him to keep it under control. He’s fine with the fact that I can’t really give him what he wants, and this is me compromising. It’s working out fine for us, so I’m just going to go along with it.”

Annie looks like she’s about to say something, when she is dragged out by Sasha to the dace-floor again.

Eren is once again left to his own thoughts.

He never imagined that he would be in a relationship like this one. He and Jean had known each other for a long time. They had been rivals of sorts, but Eren can’t remember when they started to just bicker to for the sake of bickering and really started to develop a deep friendship.

One day three years ago, Eren doesn’t know how it started, their conversation turned to sexuality. It was just him and Jean, leaning against the side of Eren’s bed, side by side. Jean said that he was pretty sure that he was at least bi, but Eren really wasn’t as sure of himself as Jean was.

He had been attracted to people, yes, but it was always a little different from what people described. Eren rarely felt sexually attracted to anyone, and never based his feelings on appearance. When he liked someone, it was always because he liked their personality, or he thought they were nice, but the feeling never really lasted. So whenever he thought he was attracted to someone, Eren would put it off, thinking that it would just pass again, much like a phase.

Eren had feeling for Jean, he knew that much. Everything else was foggy to him, but that was clear as day.

Explaining to Jean wasn’t hard. Eren just said that he was just very unsure of where he sat. He didn’t know if he liked girls, if he liked guys, or if gender really mattered to him at all. He didn’t know if he was really interested in sex, or if there’s just something else. Eren just really didn’t know.

The next bit is something that Eren remember very clearly.

_“I just got to figure out, but I’ve been thinking and I’m getting nowhere.”_

_“I can help you find out what you like, if you want.”_

_“Is that some crappy way of asking me out, Jean?”_

_“Yes.”_

He hadn’t been completely surprised when Jean had said that he was dead serious because somewhere in the back of his mind, he had the feeling that Jean liked him.

They fooled around for a bit in the first year, just getting comfortable with each other. Things got more serious after that of course, but a few sessions of sex later, Eren knew that he wasn’t interested, and so did Jean.

It’s not that Eren is afraid or uncomfortable with sex. It’s not like he can’t feel the pleasure that comes with it. The fact is that he’s just not interested. Eren doesn’t find that it’s something that he really wants.

Demi-sexuality is the _closest_ thing that Eren can use to describe his views, but it’s not like he doesn’t love Jean, he does. Eren just doesn’t understand why he’s not interested at all.

Jean didn’t feel that it was fair for Eren to do things that he didn’t want to do, especially since it was sex, but Eren didn’t feel that that was fair to Jean at all.

That’s why Eren made the suggestion of something akin to an open relationship. It took him a while to absorb what Eren was talking about, but in the end, Jean agreed.

The agreement was – and still is – that Jean’s allowed to pick people up who are just looking for a good lay as long as he followed the rules that were set by Eren.

The rules are simple; no sex with friends or anyone that you have to associate yourself with afterwards, no phone numbers, you’re not allowed to take your business to where you live, try not to stay over, get it done quickly, tell Eren first, and _always_ use safety.

It’s basically set up so Jean can get what he wants in a no-strings-attached situation.

A year and a half ago was when it had started. They still have sex every now and then; their relationship wouldn’t really work without it. It’s because it’s entirely based on rutting, but occasionally they find that they have to reconnect with each other, to confirm that things for are fine, and that they’re still together.

People have mixed reactions to their little arrangement. Mikasa doesn’t approve, Eren never expect her to, but he never really anticipated the argument that followed his confession. Armin has never confronted him about it, but Eren catches his best friend looking at him with worried glances every so often. Some people think he’s nuts, that he’s too lenient, and that Eren’s giving Jean too much freedom. Others just think that he’s one of those awesome easy going boyfriends that put a lot of trust in their other half; either rightfully, or stupidly, to be quite frank.

He doesn’t really care about what people think, they can have their views, but what gets to him is what they say about Jean. Sometimes they make it seem like he’s the bad guy, and that he pressured Eren into agreeing with him. Jean can be a total arsehole, but he’d never ask Eren to give him something like this.

Jean had been surprised when it had been suggested, and it angered him that Eren would think that of him.

Eren is stubborn, it’s a well-known fact, but when it comes to relationships, to him, it was really just the matter of making things work.

And it’s working.

He trusts Jean and Jean follows his rules to the dot.

Compromise is key, isn’t it?

“Urg,” Eren groans. He feels a headache peering its ugly head around the corner. He really should be getting home.

Saying goodbye to the group, he heads home. He takes a nice hot shower, changes and then flops rather ungracefully into bed. Just as he’s about to drop off to sleep, Eren gets a text from Jean.

_I’m heading back_

_-Jean_

Too tired to reply, Eren smiles as his eyes droop close.

Jean’s probably going to have a hangover tomorrow. Maybe he’ll swing by the arsehole’s place with coffee… and a pair of crash symbols…

Yes, things are going to be just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranky Detective!Levi next chapter~! I'm pretty excited :) I've got way to many ideas though, not sure what to write. I'm jumping from this to that, it's confusing, but fun. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcome, but hey, thanks for reading.


	2. Crashing, but Maybe Not Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has an inner rant about education, things are a tad clichéd, Eren's late and possibly screwed, there's a crash and some very obvious foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. I re-watched Death Note, re-read heaps of fics, and then got very addicted to Cards Against Humanity. I then realised that playing under the name 'Levi_Heichou' was really ironic and laughed. I was so very productive, huh? 
> 
> Anyway, this is a short chapter because it should have been in the first chapter, but I didn't want to lower the quality of what's here, so I didn't write it in. 
> 
> Nothing really happens, I'm just setting up for plot at the moment. Oh yeah, I've also found my old writing style, so there's a bit of a change, not sure if people will pick it up. 
> 
> Look out for the Death Note reference! Tell me if you got it~!

School is an abyss of terror that strips you of any motivation and inspiration you might have for life. Older students receive assignment after assignment, only to be rewarded with more assignments. Year after year, teachers tell you that you have to do well in school to do well in life. Lies. Unfortunately for you, they don’t tell you that it’s all been social conditioning until you take psychology, sociology, or you manage to score a teacher that decides that you’ve had enough trickery, and tells you the truth. They might then proceed to tell you that your life will consist of mainly education, work, and then finally, death.

Stress and extreme lack of sleep cause some people to break into tears, but some others break into something else, which involves them standing up in the middle of an exam and yelling, ‘You know what? I don’t give a fuck! Fuck this! Fuck you! Fuck it all!’ and then making a dramatic exit through the nearest door. Although this response has got to be the most satisfying and amusing outcome of all, it isn’t such a good idea unless you really want to get into some _deep_ shit.

Levi had done pretty alright in school, but to say that he hates school is a major understatement. That is why the moment he graduated from it all, he swore that he’d never set foot in the dirty hell-hole which is also known as education.

Well, life really has ways of fucking people’s plans up, because here is Levi, walking around a school building of all things, silently fuming at higher powers (if they exist) and wondering what the hell he has done to piss them off.

It has been years since he’s stepped into a school, his job never required him to; or rather, he avoided it like the plague. Levi is a private investigator, and a pretty successful one at that. Previous cases have needed him to gather information at schools before, but normally he would get one of the people who work for him to go instead. Unfortunately for him, the UK isn’t a place where he can freely contact his employees; at least, not at the moment. He should have never said yes to those breaks; now he’s stuck here.

A private secondary school; could things get any worse?

Damn it, he shouldn’t have thought that, now things will probably go to complete shit.

Levi isn’t even needed in this case, the police just refused to follow up on it. It’s something about the school being funded by a company that also funds their weapons and bullet proof vests. They’re afraid of a scandal or something. If he can tell the police to screw themselves, he would, but keeping up good connections to them is essential to his line of work. Plus, apparently he owes them a favour, but Levi thinks that’s bullshit, he doesn’t owe them anything. It took a lot of convincing on their side, and a lot of insults on his, until Levi begrudgingly accepted the case. At least they’ll be paying a hefty fee right into his pocket; money’s always a plus.

Although maybe it’s just not worth it; teenagers are the _worst._

Why is he at a school? Apparently one of the students was involved with a major bank robbing a few nights ago. His name is Dennis Eibringer, a student that is into his last year, and will be graduating soon. Too bad he’ll probably be in jail instead. Kids these days.

The boy had denied everything he was accused of, saying that he had been at a party that night. From what Levi can tell, that’s complete and utter bullshit, but he has to check it out anyway, and that’s what brings him here. He has to find a girl named Hitch who threw the party, and also possibly others who might have seen the suspect.

Only problem is he’s getting close to nowhere. Levi has years’ worth of experience doing this, he really shouldn’t being having this much trouble, but socialising isn’t his forte and trying to talk to teenagers is even worse.

It’s already difficult to communicate with just one; in groups they’re nearly impossible to get anything out of. There are flocks of them everywhere, sitting in clusters, discussing whatever they deem interesting. Teenagers give off negative vibes when they’re in groups. Even when they don’t mean it, they give people the feeling that they don’t want to be disturbed. Levi isn’t afraid of them; it’s just that if he approaches them, they’ll most like clamp up because he’s an intruder. They won’t tell him anything.

Stupid, stubborn, little brats. 

If only he can get one of them alone, then maybe he’d get somewhere, but for some reason they just won’t separate. He has to get one of the older ones, preferably someone who was there at the party, or knows the people who went.

He’ll just have to wait then, it’s not like some idiot will just run around the corner and crash into him… oh wait. He spoke too soon, it seems, because he’s now on the ground after landing painfully on his arse. Fantastic.

Lady Luck has completely forgotten his existence since the boy who bumped into him runs away in a flurry of papers and apologies.

“Oi,” Levi shouts down the corridor, and only gets a distant ‘sorry’ in return. He catches a glimpse of brown hair and a flash of green, but nothing else. 

Growling at his misfortune, Levi stands up and brushes himself down. He looks down and shakes his head at the kid’s antics; must have been in a big hurry, huh? The boy was so hurried in fact, that he left one of his papers on the ground. Picking it up, Levi is mildly surprised when he finds an application for an internship as an analyst with the police. He vaguely remembers Erwin talking about reeling in youngsters with an intern program, and trying to spark their interest for the job so that they’ll join once they leave university, but it’s been a while since Levi has actually listened to the police chief properly. The detective normally pretends he’s paying attention, only listening to the crucial details.

Levi doesn’t think the kid will enjoy being an analyst though; any normal, fun loving teenager wouldn’t. It’s an entry level job with not much to do, not to mention, the pay is pretty crap. If the boy really has an interest in his kind of work, then Levi can offer him a much better deal.

He’s been looking for an assistant of sorts; someone young that doesn’t have too much of a solid opinion on how things should be. It’s too hard to deal with older people who already have their views on what’s white and what’s black. The grey area is what he needs his assistant to understand. He’s not looking for experience; he’s looking for someone green who he can train from scratch. Loyalty is easier to achieve if he’s their only lifeline they know of. Levi needs them to trust him completely, and in return, he can do the same.

‘Eren Jaeger, 18’ just the age Levi is looking for, but he can’t go looking for the kid; there isn’t any clues as to where he might be. It’s better to just wait where he is now, and hope that the kid will come back looking for his application.

After all, is does seem pretty important. For now, at least. If things go Levi’s way, soon it will be nothing but rubbish, waiting to be put in the bin.

xxxXxxx

Eren flies through the corridor with a surprising amount of poise. It’s rather remarkable how he hasn’t crashed into someone yet. Despite fearing the inevitable head-on collision, Eren scurries down the halls heading towards his destination… which he is going to be late for, and is also on the furthest side of the school.

He’s so screwed.

Rule number one of someone who usually screws up things to do with time, is to stay away from things that have a time limit. Sure, Eren can mostly turn in papers before the deadlines, but that’s when stress is basically the air that he breathes and there’s nothing else, not even life, on his mind. Now relaxed, and with life un-paused, Eren can’t remember anything. Well, until it’s the last minute, of course.

He knows he shouldn’t have promised to return the forms, but to honest, Eren doesn’t really remember why he agreed to it anyway. Armin, Mikasa and Jean asked him to give their notes to the professor in charge of the intern program yesterday, seeing he had an exam and would be going to school. Unfortunately, yesterday morning, the only thing Eren could think of was the crap he had crammed into his mind the night before.

His brain must have thought, _‘Internships be damned, I’ve got an exam to pass’_.

Well, that was great at the time because Eren’s positive that he at least passed the cursed thing, but now he has his, plus three other internships on his back, like a bag stuffed with heavy textbooks that you don’t really want to carry, but life hates you, so suck it up, princess and face it. You fucked up.

The internship is something that his whole friendship group is applying for. Before someone thinks that this is a serious matter, not a bloody fieldtrip to the fish markets, they’ve all got an interest in this line of work. It’s the main reason they’re so close.

Beside from going to the Garrison, and partying, the group is always discussing some sort of crime, watching some sort of detective show, or debating who’s got the answer to the mystery. The people who got bored of their activities left, weeded out by their enthusiasm towards to subject. Anyone who has stayed throughout the years holds a passion for this, and takes it very seriously.

Eren loves detective work, and his enthusiasm is second to no one in the group, but he doesn’t feel that the internship is exactly right for him.

He’s in love with that sense of accomplishment that overwhelms you when you finally work out what that nagging fact at the back of your mind was. He loves gathering facts, putting them into an order like a puzzle, and then maybe rearranging them when he finds that he’s been going about it the wrong way. Different points of view of what really happened, and how altered the picture looks from each of those is astonishing.

Putting criminals behind bars is import, and he’d really like to have a part in that, but it’s not just working in the name of justice that drives him. It’s the sense of chasing after an answer that evades you at every turn, and shies away, wanting to stay hidden. It’s what Eren dreams of achieving, but being an analyst isn’t going to give him that.

Let’s just say that he _does_ get the job after he leaves university, how long will have to work as a bottom-feeder until he reaches his goal? Does he even have the patience for that? Let’s face it; everyone knows patience isn’t really his forte.

He really needs an opportunity to speed things up, but it’s not like it’ll mysteriously fall from the skies in the form of a note book, or collide with Eren like that black haired man in front of him.

Oh shit.

Eren’s arse meets the ground with a solid thump; not the most pleasant greeting, he’s got to say. Groaning, he gets up. There’s absolutely no time for him to be sprawled out on the floor with his limbs splayed out, like a dog that’s just come back from chasing the next door neighbours’ cat around the whole suburb; the forms need to be handed in.

Apologising profoundly as he picks up the papers with a districted, frantic speed, Eren dashes off towards the professor’s office. He hears the stranger call after him, but Eren just throws a hurried ‘sorry’ back at the man. Glancing at his watch, Eren pales dramatically.

Forget being screwed, he’s completely fucked up the arse, and it could either be figuratively speaking or totally literal, depending on who’s dishing out the punishment. That’s one way of cheering Jean up, but what about the others?

No, no, it’s too early to be thinking that, but he’s late, damn it. Eren’s only running a few minutes late, but for his, and mostly the others’ sake, he hopes that they will still accept them. The professor hasn’t taught him before, nor does Eren really know them all that well, but people say that he’s a bit of a weird one. He doesn’t know why, but Eren hopes it’s not because the professor takes pleasure from slamming his classroom door on the faces of students that are late.

Comically skidding to a halt in front of the classroom, Eren attempts to compose his breathing before walking in.

“Sir, I’m here to return the forms for the internship,” Eren says, sounding breathless from his extreme morning exercise. “I know I’m a little late, but it’s not only mine that I’ve got. I also have three other forms and they’ll kill me if I couldn’t get them in.” He’s sounding rather desperate, he knows, but this is important.

The professor chuckles slightly at the boy’s distress. “It’s fine, just give them here.”

Eren blinks, “But, Sir, you made it very clear when they were due and you said that you won’t take any late notes.”

“That was just to scare people in returning their notes; namely your two friends Sasha and Connie. It’s also because I wanted to get the bulk in earlier so the stragglers would still have a chance. The deadline isn’t until next week.”

Eren feels the hypothetical heavy bag, stuffed with textbooks lifted off his shoulders. He’s ready to slump to the floor into a big pile of Eren Jaeger, but restrains himself because that’s a rather strange thing to do in real life.

Instead of doing the weird action, he sighs and says, “Oh, thank god. I thought I was going to be murdered for sure.” Eren holds a hand over his chest, willing his panicking heart to slow down. 

“No murdering, it’s fine. Just hand me the forms, and you’ll be safe,” his professor laughs.

Eren hands the forms that he had in his other hand to the man.

“Where is yours, Eren?”

“Sorry?”

The professor shuffles through the forms, and then looks up. “Well, I’ve got Jean’s, Armin’s and Mikasa’s, but I don’t have yours.”

Puzzled, Eren thinks through his morning. He clearly remembers picking up his own form and checking that he still had it before he started his mad dash through the school. It had been in his hand until his collision with the raven haired man. He must not have picked it up then.

“Oh, shit.” Eren exclaims.

“Oh, shit?”

“I crashed into someone this morning and I dropped all the forms. I was in a hurry, so I must have left it there when I grabbed the rest of them.”

“Go back and try to find it,” the professor says, sitting down on his chair. “If you can’t, come back and get another form.”

It could be much worse. Eren could have dropped one of the other forms, and then he’d be in trouble.

Relieved that he will not be murdered, and his ass is going to be safe, Eren goes back to find his application. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet first thing next chapter! Still deciding on who's POV it should be from... probably Levi... 
> 
> I might go write some fluff first; I've been wanting to for a while, but I wanted to write this and my other story first, so I waited. 
> 
> I've got Tumblr if you want to bug me about updating when you feel that I'm slacking off.   
> eren-does-christmas-differently.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
